Social Democratic Party
The Social Democratic Party of Lovia, commonly referred to as the SDP, is a Lovian left-wing political party associated with social democracy and progressive enviromentalism. It is a successor to Walden, Lovia's environmentalist party, thogh some Walden members have yet to decide if they'll join the SDP. History See also: History of Walden The SDP orgins come from the Walden Libertarian Party founded in 2009. It was a social ecological party with libertarian ideals. By 2011, Walden had lost many members and was down to only three, of which Abrahams was the most active. Abrahams, who identified himself as a social-democrat, wanted to transform Walden into a "red-and-green" party. In April of 2011, the SDP was founded as Walden's successor, a party which encompassed social democratic and environmentalist ideologies. Party Policies The SDP's policies are mainly geared toward more government support to the people through services. It is a major proponent to a medicare system like the one in Canada or Great Britain. Social Services and Welfare *Government funding of and accesible medical system and patient treatment through a medicare plan *Government-subsidized education in schools and partial subsidizing of universities, to make them more accessible to people *Introduction of a welfare program to help those in need *Creating progrms to assist people in finding jobs Civil Rights *Ending discrimination towards people of racial and cultural minorities *Making the Oceana language a second national language to ensure it does not die out *Give equal rights and opportunities to both men and women *Allowing for the creation of workers unions Internal and External Politics *Giving more political power to the states, so they cane better and more effectively assist their citizens *Giving assistance to states such as Oceana to help promote their local cultures and customs to the rest of Lovia and the world *Making Lovia a key mediator in international affais, to promote peace *Maintaining neutrlity in global conflicts as long as they do not adversely affect Lovia *Allow more immigration to Lovia, as long as all immigrants observe the basic Lovian norms Law *Make the Supreme Court more democratic and just by having two or three judges not involved in politics *Allow appeals for legal desicions *Simplify Lovian law Environment *Give incentives to companies which produce environmentally friendly goods/services *Finance green energy projects Economy *Create a Lovian currency *Taxing non ecology-friendly goods and services *Taxing tobacco and alcohol *Give incentives for companies that use more Lovian raw materials, manufacturing, production and labor *Supporting a free economy with enough regulation to ensure it does not collapse Members *Justin Abrahams: Chairman of the SDP and member of its predecessor, Walden *Nathaniel Scribner: Vice-chairman *''Diane Mayer'' *''Sakalír Kelmný'': Chief advertiser The SDP may only have a few members so far, but it is notable endorsed by model/royal Lindsay Mansell, actor Thomas R. Wang and former politician (and mayor of Ferguson Beach Village) Anders Haness. Advertising For advertising, the SDP uses simple but effective designs. They have employed several tactics, such as using a simple red background for photos, and frequent usage of the red rose. Category:Political party Category:Politics Category:SDP